Water's Edge
by AcerbusEquinomin56
Summary: Zemyx fic-Demyx wanders the halls of the castle in search of something...something more. He wonders about how real the world is and just where he belongs. In his search for answers, he finds another puzzle altogether... for CaCoPhOnY Of ScReAmS, love ya!


The dull hollow sound of knocking filled Zexion's room abruptly. The occupant looked up nonchalantly from the book he had been devouring and then narrowed his eyes at the time. He sighed with acid to his breath as he called to whoever was behind the door, "Come in."

The door inched open as a burst of blond hair filled Zexion's first sight of the visitor. The cloud of spiked hair was quickly followed by the embarrassed face of Demyx, who looked as though he hadn't meant to come in the room at all.

Zexion murmured softly, as he usually did when there was stress behind his eyes, "Oh. Number IX, what do you want? Are you missing something again?" Demyx scratched at the back of his head suspiciously as he smiled back.

"Um…actually…you see…the problem is…well…" He stopped there for an apparent lack of connection between his words rather than a lack of them. Zexion's irritation was made fruitful. "Why is it that you have the nerve to come down at this ungodly hour of the morning to stammer at me?" Demyx jumped and stuttered out what Zexion supposed he had meant to say.

"I…haven't read anything…in a long time…you know? I was hoping…you might suggest…something…" He looked off to the side then, slightly anxious, slightly embarrassed. A wilted strand of his hair drooped down in between his eyes. Zexion was not surprised.

"Oh. Is that it?" Demyx nodded quickly almost as though he wanted to escape from Zexion's stare as soon as possible (which was very likely). The one who emitted the gaze was unaffected and turned around to a large bookcase stuffed full. He reached a slender hand up and pulled a book from the shelf. For all intents and purposes, he had chosen a small book, leather bound, green with a lace bookmark hidden somewhere inside the cover.

He promptly turned around and handed the book to the person still wavering by the doorframe. Demyx scanned the inside of the book and blinked. "Poetry?" Zexion nodded. "I don't read much poetry…it's not quite my interest, but as for you…you would probably find it an interesting study…" Zexion sat back down and returned to his own book that he had been devouring.

Demyx turned to go as he noticed that there was probably not going to be anymore conversation to speak of between them. He whispered outwardly as his foot stepped from the room, "Thanks Zexion…" The other foot followed instantly as Demyx closed the door behind him.

He stood there then, the book in his right hand, his knuckles up against the heavy wooden door. He leaned and swayed and let his forehead rest on the cold wood for a few moments before wrenching himself away and pattering off to his room.

This is how it had been for nearly a week. In the early hours of the morning Demyx had walked to Zexion's room and proceeded to make some sort of excuse for being there. Even Demyx wasn't too sure why he continued finding himself at the door of his Superior, but there wasn't too much he could do otherwise.

This is how it had started, with one night of Demyx walking endlessly along the castle halls, the moon presumably as hollow in the light as was the air in the rooms. It had started with where Demyx ended up and decided to use his time, his night, his sleep to do something. Zexion just happened to be the lucky recipient of such a prize.

What Demyx didn't understand was the point that he found himself returning to that room over and over again as though he had no choice. He would simply walk out of his room and find his legs leading him on, while he desperately thought of an excuse for being there. Of course, this is how it felt to him anyway.

It began with simple things, but those things usually didn't go over so well. Asking Zexion how he was doing did not come with expected positive results. Talking of the weather (despite how much Demyx loved it) was also something that did not interest the cloaked schemer.

It was when Demyx started to borrow things that he found any validity in being there. It had always started the same, Demyx stammering and Zexion knocking him out of his hesitance with a bitter remark. Demyx was then free enough to say what he meant and leave right after. The sad part of the fact was that he simply didn't want to go, but was pressed outwards by either Zexion's personality or his own.

There was a paperclip for his music sheets, references to the new mission, even now a book of poetry that Demyx still wasn't sure how he ended up with. He entered his room sadly and flopped down onto his bed, the green leather book still tightly clutched in his hand. He eased his palm over the cover and laid his head back onto his sheets, contemplating.

"What am I getting into now?" He ground his teeth slightly in a sudden feeling of anguish that was gone as quickly as it had come. He sighed heavily, letting the breath exit for as long as it could. There was little else he knew of to do. He glanced up at the timepiece in his room which was responsible for quite a few anxiety attacks on Demyx's part due to the unexpected times. This was one such time.

Demyx's brain was livid as he smacked his hands to his face. Zexion wasn't kidding when he stressed just how late it actually was. Of course, at this point, there was nothing he could do. It was too late for sleep. When you stay up long enough past the time you are used to sleeping, then you find yourself unable to sleep. Demyx was a sufferer of this recently, coincidently starting with his walks to Zexion's room.

The newborn insomniac shrugged up into a sitting position and crossed his legs Indian style, shuffling out of his boots and coat. His now revealed skin contrasted the black fabric of his clothing, for which his pants emphasized. Their seams slicked as Demyx adjusted himself to sit comfortably with his coat propping him up.

He licked his lips slightly before opening the little green book still in his hand. There wasn't all that much he knew about the things in the book. They all seemed foreign to him, strange, unsure. He decided to take a chance and flipped to a random page, opening to a long poem that spanned a few pages. He paged back to the beginning of the poem and began to read.

"_All I could see from where I stood  
Was three long mountains and a wood;  
I turned and looked another way,  
And saw three islands in a bay."_

Demyx frowned hesitantly as he read the opening lines. "Huh?" He looked off to the side and then back again before thinking, "This is kinda boring…" He turned a page and scanned down until another set of lines caught his attention.

"_I screamed, and-lo!-Infinity  
Came down and settled over me;  
Forced back my scream into my chest;  
Bent back my arm upon my breast;"_

Demyx startled a little before blinking and quickly flipped to the previous page, reading it all this time. He widened his eyes and bit his bottom lip before turning the page and continuing. Before long, he had finished the long strand of couplets.

"_But East and West will pinch the heart  
That can not keep them pushed apart;  
And he whose soul is flat- the sky  
Will cave in on him by and by."_

The last lines echoed in his head as he repeated them silently. "…woah…" He smiled and closed the book, tracing the gold lettering on the front cover and lying back on his bed again, his shoulder blades pushing into his sheets.

He thought a little on the poem, weaving through the meanings and what he might have missed. "…I wonder if Zexion has read that…huh…" He closed his eyes and threaded his tongue outwards to lick his lips again. They had gotten quite dry.

He opened his eyes again and reached behind his head and gripped the neck of an object he knew would be there. He pulled his sitar up onto the bed and laid it on his stomach, plucking and strumming at the strings. It was cold at first, but warmed up considerably once he began chords.

He hummed lines from the poem in his mind, the music coming from his lips and resonating from the instrument at his abdomen. There was a soft graceful melody flowing before long as Demyx sang a line or two after checking the green book again. It was nice.

There was the hollow dull sound of a knock at his door. He blinked, still lying down and stopped his playing to call out, "Come in!" There was silence for a few seconds before the door opened to the interesting sight of Zexion standing in the doorway. The interesting thing about it was the point that Demyx had forgotten he was stretched out on his bed only wearing pants.

He shot up instantly, hiding behind his sitar as he watched Zexion close the door behind him. He stuttered red, "Sorry! I'm sorry! I forgot! Please excuse me for not wearing…!" He quickly reached for his coat, throwing it on his shoulders and pulling it together around his waist. Zexion cocked his head, "Number IX…why do you expect that I would be offended if you aren't wearing your cloak?"

Demyx looked off again, "well…it's kinda embarrassing, yeah? Right?" Zexion said nothing as he glanced at the green book lying on the bed. "Since I…heard…that you were still up I thought that I would borrow back my copies of the mission references. I need them for a certain chart I'm researching." Demyx complied instantly, reaching and almost falling off his bed, handing the stack of papers to the blue-haired counter-occupant.

Zexion looked them over once before turning to go. Demyx stopped him, "Oh! Zexion! Have you ever read this?" Demyx jumped up to show Zexion the particular poem from the book. The stopped one scanned the first two lines before nodding. "Yes…I've read it…why?"

Demyx was breathless. "Well…what did you think of it?" Zexion looked at the ceiling for a moment before replying straightforwardly. "It's the way of the world that we somehow co-exist Number IX. It also seems to me that for everyone but those in this Organization, life unfurls a path to happiness…but that is, like the poem that you seem to be fond of, simply a fantasy."

He then walked half-way out the door before turning. "Demyx, what time do you get up in the morning?" The asked replied carelessly. "Dawn…why do you ask?" Zexion walked away, "No reason…" Demyx frowned as he looked sadly down at the small green book in his hand. The book was the color of springtime he had seen in another world once. He liked it.

Demyx shut the door before resuming his place on the bed, turning over the occurrences of that morning in his head. He glanced over at the wall as he picked up his sitar again. This time however, there was no will in him to play that soft music for the poem, only a will to think of what had been said.

"Zexion…huh…he's…sad. I think he is anyway. What is the way of the world? The natural way of things? Does it mean that we're natural, like everyone else? …I wonder…

"Life unfurls a path to happiness…for everyone except us? Why? Why can't it be us too? If we're just like everyone else, then it should be able to!

"What does that mean? It can't 'cause we have no hearts? …What does that even mean?"

Demyx rocked back and forth as his thoughts eddied around the pillars of his mind. The ground was growing at his thoughts. He persisted.

"How can we have no hearts? Does it mean that we're missing the organ that pumps blood? Or does it mean that we just don't feel things like everyone else does…?

"It has to be the second one! There's no other way! …But what does that mean? It means that we just can't feel things like everyone else does…or…that we can't…right now?"

Demyx crossed his fingers, interlacing them around the top of his sitar, still thinking consistently.

"If we can't feel things yet…then…we can right? Maybe we're just missing the good feelings in our hearts…maybe that's what makes a Somebody…positive feelings…

"Maybe we Nobodies are just missing the positive things instead of our entire hearts. It makes sense I think…cause we still have other things too…

"Larxene can still be mean…and everyone can get mad…or sad…or even hollow-like…and…those are emotions, right? I think so anyway…

"Does that mean that all we're really missing are Positive things? Good things? The things that make us whole people are actually things like happiness and…"

Demyx gulped suddenly as his eyes opened wide. He had almost said it. He turned over on his bed, his back to the door as his head turned over and over. His cheeks reddened slightly, but not by much. The heat in his head swelled where he had laid his face on the bed sheets.

"What about it? I mean really, what about it? …maybe all we have to do to get our hearts back is to search for what makes us happy…and what we…love…"

Demyx nodded to himself slowly as he curled further and further up into a ball on his bed. His sitar slumped off to his side. He placed his knees near his chin and thought to himself as he drifted.

"That's…what I'll do then…I'll just look…for whatever…makes me happiest…what…I…lo-…" Demyx fell asleep.

Dawn came and went back into night quick enough as Demyx struggled through his day. The past few days average amount of sleep was nowhere near adequate to what he needed, so his consciousness was slightly jeopardized when it came to logical thought.

When he finally ended his work for the day, the tendrils of dusk had already gripped the castle. Demyx was happy for that as he could hardly wait to sleep. He casually opened the door to his room only to find himself shocked that Zexion was sitting on his bed. The surprise visitor looked up.

"Zexion! Wh-what are you doing here?" Zexion's facial expression did not change even slightly. "I appear to be waiting for you, don't you agree?" Demyx was silenced again and looked at the floor before entering the room and shutting the door behind him.

There was silence. Demyx looked up slightly only to find that Zexion had gone back to reading. He leaned over to look at what it was he had been reading only to realize it was the little green book. "Oh…" Zexion glanced over again.

"I merely wanted to borrow this back as well. There were aspects that I needed to delve into for future reports." Demyx nodded and replied, "Oh…that's fine. I'm just happy that I got to read that one poem." Zexion narrowed his eyes sharply. "_Happy?"_ His voice had a cold stony glare to it.

Demyx averted his eyes and shouldered the reply. "Well…yeah…it was a nice poem and all…it made me think…" Zexion was not amused. "It must be much more of a poem than I perceived if it accomplished something of that magnitude…" Zexion's muttering was just bitter enough to make Demyx frustrated.

"Well….Zexion…yeah! It was a good poem okay! If that's all you needed then…yeah!" Zexion once again did not entertain an expression to his face, but simply stood. Demyx stopped him before he could move though with a question. "Oh…I was going to ask you…how do you deal with staying up all night?"

Zexion churned an answer before exiting the room. "You of all people should know that I'm nocturnal. I sleep during the day." Demyx was left with silence in his room again. He lowered his head a degree before slumping down on his bed.

Night had fallen sufficiently for him to sleep, but because his schedule was thoroughly destroyed, he had no choice in falling into dream land. He shrugged out of his coat and boots again, sitting cross-legged. He kneaded at the soles of his feet slowly. Walking miles and miles to try to stay awake was not a wise thing to do. His feet were now informing him of this.

The skin was compliant and worked with him until he had eased some of the muscle spasms plaguing him. Of course, he didn't mind all that either. He lied back then again, pulling his spine along the expanse of the bed and staring at the ceiling.

He closed his eyes softly. He decided to think again. The thoughts of the early morning and what had just happened moments ago were still vivid to his memory. It was difficult getting rid of them actually.

"Why was Zexion so angry about me saying happy? …I don't really know…it's not like I said anything wrong…I just said what I was thinking…what I felt…or what I thought I felt…

"Maybe he just thinks that Nobodies can't feel…maybe he thinks I'm like a hypocrite for saying something like that…I don't know…I didn't mean anything bad like that…

"I wonder what would make Zexion happy? What does he like? …books…he truly loves books…he does…and knowledge…see! He can feel things! I knew he could!

"I still wonder why he got so steamed though…it's just a poem…but…when he said…that…those words…it…felt bad…

"I didn't know that sadness was such an emotion…are we supposed to feel something like that? Like in the negatives? I don't know…but…it hurt…

"All the other times…when I get teased or something…I don't feel anything…it's always when he says something mean that it hurts…I think…I do!

"Maybe he just doesn't know me very well…but…that's what's so sad…he knows me best out of everyone else…he knows me best…I hardly know anything about him…

"I feel alone…I wonder what that means sometimes…loneliness is just being alone right? Or…is there something else? Is loneliness a feeling where…you are alone…?

"Or…is it that…you don't want to be alone? Maybe loneliness means that even though you are alone…you want someone to be with you…I think so…"

Demyx hugged his legs, his ankles pulling up to him. He thought for a moment before hugging them tighter and continuing. There was little else that he could do at that moment. There was little else he could think of.

"I said…last night…or…was it this morning? …It doesn't matter…that I would look for what makes me happiest…but what if what makes me happiest…also makes me saddest? "

Demyx bit into his lips again, sucking on them for a few thoughts before releasing them with each coming conclusion. The conclusions seemed to grow more rapid, more fierce, more brave. They were found easier with each passing one.

"What do I do? …Do I trust what I think? …Or just go on…not knowing? I don't know…but…wait…didn't Zexion always used to get angry that I'd call him by his name?

"That's weird…why hasn't he been getting angry? Is he…does he want me to call him by his name? …Even though he doesn't call me by mine…

"I wonder why he's so sad…why…is he so critical of life…why…is he so accepting of something like "fate"? Has it actually been decided for us Nobodies that we can't have hearts?

"I don't think so. We would have discovered that if our quest was for nothing. I think…we're just looking in the wrong place. I think…that we shouldn't steal others' hearts…

"But…we have potential to become whole again…we just have to try…even if it doesn't work…even if we don't succeed at first…that's how it all is! That's how the world works…the way of the world…

"Things don't always go so well, but hey, we've got tomorrow…and…life can unfurl a path to happiness for anyone…but they have to try to find that path as well…"

Demyx sat up, his chest warm from his legs pulled up against it and reached for something on a table next to him. Paper was conveniently lying within reach with a few stranded pens here and there. He pulled a few sheets to him as well as a pen and lied back down on his side.

He thought to himself, "even if they don't mean anything…even if they don't…what would it sound like…if…" He wrote lines out on a sheet that he remembered.

"_You say it's the way of the world  
To somehow co-exist  
That eventually life unfurls  
A path to happiness"_

Demyx looked satisfied at them to begin with before wondering, "What would it be like? Even…if…they may not mean anything, but…what if…?" He wrote then what had been weighing his mind for the longest time.

"_Oh, I wish you could wrap yourself around me  
I am gripped by a loneliness  
Oh, I wish you could wrap yourself around me  
I'd be released in your tenderness"_

Demyx reddened a little to see the words finally out of his mind and in a tangible form. The stray thought that had flowed into his head didn't seem imaginable while still in that structure…but now that he could see it, now that he could hold it, he could find a meaning.

Demyx continued thinking, "Maybe Zexion doesn't want anyone to know what he thinks of our mission…of our hope to gain hearts…maybe…it's supposed to be a secret."

He leaned on a pillow then and looked over the few words that he written down and wondered again. He parted his lips and said the words. Melody began to spring into his mind, but this was music in his voice. Music in the mere spirit, the humble object of saying what you feel.

He spoke the words of the first stanza before looking at his second. He sang the words, softly and loudly, quick and quietly, slow and booming, but in each and every way he could feel the words. He moved his hand from under him and placed it on his chest as he sang the words.

He could feel his voice resonating down through his ribs and back up again with each lyric he uttered, but there was something else. He could feel that the words may not have come even from his voice, but he could feel something else, protected behind his ribs, still vibrating with the notes. He could feel it like a bird behind his rib cage singing every word as he did. His heart sang with him.

Demyx knew then that all he had to do was say what he felt. He had what he needed. He always had. The only problem was finding where it had been all this time. He stopped moving his lips and the words were silenced, but the music was not. Demyx leapt up and walked out of his room, still humming to the tune of his heart.

The moonlight was still hollow. It was still out and pale and greasy, peeling into the halls, but Demyx could hardly pay attention as he marched along at his own pace. He didn't even notice how cold the floor was as he walked, considering that he still wasn't wearing his coat or boots. His bare feet padded down the hall.

He reached his destination soon enough as he found the door. He knocked swiftly. The formal echo of an apathetic, "Come in" was heard. Demyx did as instructed and opened the door.

Zexion was at least somewhat suspecting of Demyx walking into his room. It was simply a repeat of what had happened for several days in the past week. He did not however expect to find Demyx half-dressed. There was also something different about him…something confident.

Zexion looked Demyx up and down, scanning from the bare feet to the gleam in his eyes. Demyx spoke, "Zexion, when you said that it's the way of the world that you co-exist with me, doesn't that mean that our being together is natural?"

Zexion was taken aback as he had certainly not planned on being asked such a question. He managed to keep a somewhat cool disposition. "What?" Demyx continued. "You said also that life unfurls a path to happiness for everyone except us in the Organization, but if we're like everybody else, in the way of the world, then why can't we have that path too?"

The questioned did not quite know how to respond. He remained silent. Demyx gladly took this as an opportunity to continue. "Wouldn't it make sense that we're just people too, who have all the potential for life as well? If all we're missing is a heart, then why don't we look for our own instead of other people's?

"If all we need is to find our hearts, then why don't we look for them? Why can't we look for _our _own hearts, the things that we need, the things that make us whole? Why don't we just find what makes us happy and what…and the things…and the people…that we…love?"

Demyx struggled with that last word, but managed to say it. Zexion was silent for a moment before saying what seemed like all he could say, "Where did this all come from?" Demyx patted his chest. "I think here." Zexion swiveled his eyes down to look where Demyx's hand had landed.

"What does that mean?" Zexion, for once, was the one who needed no questions to know the answer. Demyx said as easily as he could. "I think it means that I've already found my heart…or at least…what makes me happy." Zexion was half speechless and the other half doubtful. The doubtful part spoke.

"And what would that be?"

"I'll give you one guess."

Demyx opened his mouth and began to sing.

"_Oh, I wish you could wrap yourself around me  
I am gripped by a loneliness  
Oh, I wish you could wrap yourself around me  
I'd be released in your tenderness"_

Demyx smiled. "That's part of a song that I've been working on. What do you think?"

Zexion widened his eyes after watching Demyx's eyes correspond with the smile.

"…I…like it."

New A/N: Hi everyone! It's been awhile! Turns out that I wrote this months ago, but I never got the chance to get it posted, so for those of you wondering, I'm already out of school for the summer, but the notes below still pertain!

A/N: Okay, so I was in the middle of my Algebra homework at like 10 PM listening to Cyndi Lauper when this idea flew into my brain due to the song playing. The song is "Water's Edge," from which I borrowed parts of it throughout the story.

So, I stopped all of the evil Algebra that I was doing to start up my computer, type in my giant password and then spend the next three hours writing this, so I HOPE that you are all happy I love you all that much to do that…I have lots of other homework too…even though it's like past 1 now…

^_^ But, no, really, I haven't actually written any prose or fic in ages and I knew that if I didn't write it now, then I would NEVER ever write it, so now here it is!

Before I start, I just want to say that this story is dedicated to CaCoPhOnY Of ScReAmS for all they've done for me and for being such a wonderful friend. For their Zemyx, here's a Zemyx from me. ^_^

Okay, first off, um, the poem mentioned from the book Demy was reading is called "Renascence." It is by Edna St. Vincent Millay and it is one of my personal favorites. I don't know how or why I worked it into this, but yeah. However, I'm sure that a few people (hint, hint) will recognize it. Actually, it goes really well with this fic, so you should check it out. ^_^ So there.

Zexion's phrase put into those song lyrics that Demy wrote are all parts of the "Water's Edge" song. Both stanzas Demy came up with are the actual parts of the song, so just to clear that up. I also reference parts of the song throughout the thing, so if you'd like to listen to the song, it might make a little bit more sense. "Water's Edge" by the way, is by Cyndi Lauper and R. Hyman. Just thought I'd say that cause Cyndi's awesome.

Also, I swear to you that "Water's Edge" should be like the Zemyx anthem! It matches so well it's almost creepy! …and yet so wonderful nevertheless…

Um…also, a few important things…one, as I have already mentioned, I haven't written any prose in a REALLY long time, so please excuse my rustiness. Also, usually I can say things in a weird way, so don't mind that, that's just me. ^_^

This is my first Zemyx fic even though I have plans for others and it is also my first serious Kingdom Hearts fic! This is neat cause I have others…that…are CRACK!

Also, I honestly have no clue about some things…and I KNOW that I probably got the characters OOC, but there is a method to this.

The entire story is actually based on one of my theories about Kingdom Hearts that I've discussed with TehAwesomeness and is basically explaining that the Nobodies are simply missing the "positive" part of their hearts, but they still have the "negative." Somebodies have both positive and negative, making them balanced or whole. I disagree that Nobodies don't have hearts because wouldn't that make them Heartless? And aren't heartless mindless zombie things?

Therefore, my theory is that when the "heart" was gone, it was simply the positive part of them that felt things such as happiness and love, gave them more of an energetic approach to things, etc. (Explaining the apathetic, sadistic, somber, depressed, etc. nature) If you want the entire theory, then just PM me and I would be glad to tell you my thoughts.

Also, just so you know, I am actually really happy how this came out and how I wrote this story and the fact that this is the first thing that I've written in ages, so even if the characters are OOC, I don't care. I couldn't care less. This is my story and I am happy with it. ^_^ (Borrowing Demy lines now, aren't I?)

Also, under usual circumstances, I would hold IC-ness very high on the list, but you know what? Considering that I both like this story and I know absolutely nothing about Kingdom Hearts, It's pretty hard for me to care a GREAT deal about OOC characters. ^_^ …Except when they annoy me…or when Saix is in a tutu or something that should be in a CRACK fic but isn't…LEARN THE DIFFERENCE! GYAH!

As to the rest of anything I might have to say, I used my favorite writing device again in the "Musings." I love writing musings and soliloquies and internal monologue. I love it!

Also, I tried DESPERATELY to make this a romantic story and NOT fluff, cute, or anything else like that! You see, I think that fluff is good just for an "aw" moment, but not for a serious story…cause I think that fluff doesn't work very well for a story that should continue in a person's mind (or be remembered and used to push life forward).

I believe that a good story should be able to be continued by the soul and heart of the reader. Fluff just doesn't work that way and kind of just cuts you off…so, in my love stories, I try to write ROMANCE unless otherwise indicated. I WANTED TO WRITE A STORY! I DIDN'T WANT TO JUST PUT CHARACTERS IN BUNNY SUITS AND SEND THEM OFF TO REPRODUCE!

SO, yeah, despite my rant, I tried really, REALLY hard to make romance, not fluff. …Of course, any story with a half-naked Demyx is likely to counter-act fluff rather nicely.

As I said earlier…I haven't written prose in a while and I don't write it regularly. I write poetry…so, as you may have noticed, this story is far more poetic than many of my others…I actually think that at some points the only things holding this story together were poetry and music…but that's okay. I kinda did want to let this story embody poetry and music, cause that's what it's about:

Reclaiming the lost parts of yourself through the "pure" things of the world. Poetry and music are two in my opinion, but Love, when not blinded or blinding, is another. (I have experience in the reclaiming aspect)

I would appreciate it if you would review on the criteria of three things:

1) How were the characters? (Did you like how they were portrayed, how they spoke, were they at least a liiiiiittle bit in character, etc)

2) Was the story romantic instead of cute? (I hope it was…I hope it was…I hope it was…)

and

3) How was the story overall? (You know, any opinions or things I might have missed? Trust me, I don't know much about the castle either, so most of the blueprints are just things I am making up as I go along…such as the bedrooms…or maybe certain points that you liked? (Note: We ALL like half naked Demyx, so you can't put that ^_^) I'd love it if you loved it!)

I LUV REVIEWS AND REVIEWERS!

Overall though, considering the blend of poetry (which I like), I am content with this story whereas I usually don't like a lot of my stories because I couldn't quite fit everything I wanted to say into them. The things that I don't say in this fic say it themselves, speaking to whoever wants to listen. So, I'm happy with it. ^_^

So, for those of you who REALLY want to get the most out of this fic, please read "Renascence" by Edna St. Vincent Millay to see how it ties in with the story (besides it being an AMAZING poem) and listen to "Water's Edge" by Cyndi Lauper to get to hear the music, see how I threaded it into the story and overall appreciate how lovely it is (plus, see if you agree with me about it being a Zemyx anthem).

OH! And once again, this story is dedicated to my wonderful friend CaCoPhOnY Of ScReAmS who gave me the Zemyx love. It's not a disease; it's a love and it's because of them that I even had this idea! I LUV you COS! THIS ONE'S FOR YOU!

Also…I really must apologize for just how MUCH I talk…I just have an inability to shut-up….I really do. T_T I'm sorry Sylvia! I don't have the courage of shutting up! (Anyone who got that reference is my immediate friend) But, my author's notes are kinda like a story themselves…

I hope none of you mind that I talk so much…tell me if you do! …Just, please, say it nicely…the only flame I've ever gotten called out my author's notes…

…Are there any of you who like to read my ridiculously long author's notes? If there are, I'd like to hug you over a PM please. ^_^

Okay, well, this has been REALLY LONG, mostly due to the point that I talk so much, so I'm going to stop here and revise this a little later cause my hands are starting to really hurt…and I have homework…so yeah…

New A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this fic! I plan on writing quite a few more to come!

Also, for any of you who think I am incompetent to write Kingdom Hearts fic, I have been collecting the Manga, so I shall begin educating myself in the worlds! Yay!

But I hope everyone enjoyed it…and for those who have read all of this, plus all of my author's notes, as well as will be going to do those two extra things, you get MEGA CHEESECAKE!

LUVS! BYAH!


End file.
